


External Influence

by antigrav_vector



Series: Bingo - Western AU [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Western, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Crossover, M/M, Multiverse, Stony Bingo, Stony Bingo 2016, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Tony kinda of hates it when Junior brings up things he doesn't want to deal with while on the run. Like his relationship -- or lack thereof -- with the sheriff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the "Karma" prompt on my bingo card. Betaed by the lovely navaan. <3

It had taken ten tense minutes to send the message to Jameson -- Steve had dictated the message to Junior, who'd deftly manipulated the machine, while Tony tried again to come to grips with what Junior had said to him -- and another fifteen for Steve to warn Carol and Mrs. Barnes to expect retribution. Then they skedaddled. Steve all but lifted Junior into the saddle, and then jumped up behind him as Tony hauled himself into his own saddle, his body still aching and sore. Then again, they would be worse in the morning. Sleeping on the ground would only exacerbate the aches, and he knew it.

Didn't matter, though. It was worth it to spite Fisk and Roxxon like this.

As they rode away from the town and out into the evening, Tony finally felt like he'd reached some kind of conclusion about their conversation; Junior had obviously gone through some kind of traumatic event. Probably one much like Tony's own, judging by the words he'd used. And what Junior had said about knowing his own expressions cut both ways. Tony knew them, too, and Junior had looked like Tony knew he did when he remembered that horrible day in Virginia. It was likely that someone had used Junior's weapons in much the same way that the Union Army brass had used Tony's, and with much the same effect on Junior as it had had on him.

Tony eyed his counterpart with a bit more understanding. There might be enormous differences in the trappings, but underneath they were much the same. Haunted by their respective pasts and doing their best to amend them. Albeit in different ways. Tony had no suit of armour, and Junior didn't seem to drink. Nor did he seem to be passively letting his demons get the better of him, Tony realised with a sense of shame. He had been burying himself so deep in the bottle he hadn't seen what he was doing. This 'visit', as Junior called it, had shown him that, and the success of their mission to spite Fisk and Roxxon had convinced Tony that he might not be as opposed to revenge as he'd thought he was. He'd always been in favor of fairness and justice, but the cynic in him had refused to allow that they might be possible to achieve. Kicking Fisk and Roxxon out of office was a long step in the right direction, though. Setting aside his thoughts with a satisfied nod, Tony looked around him. They were nearly at the mouth of the canyon already. He'd barely felt the miles fly by as he'd lost himself in his musings.

Steve didn't let them stop until they were at his little hideyhole. When he got there, he paused and looked around warily. "Someone's been here," he growled.

Tony wasn't sure what had tipped off the sheriff. He couldn't see anything wrong with the place. He shrugged. "I'll take your word for it," he replied. "But what do we do about it?"

Steve considered that for a moment then dismounted and helped Junior down. "For now," Steve said, "nothing."

Junior huffed. "Not like we know who they are or where, anyway. I don't know about you two, but I could sleep for a week."

Tony groaned and forced himself out of his saddle; he staggered when his feet hit the ground, but a strong arm went around his waist, keeping him from eating dirt.

"Tony?" Steve sounded worried again.

"I'm fine, sheriff," Tony said with a wince. "Just bruised all over."

Junior raised an eyebrow at him. "Just bruised?" He echoed. "Banner said you had a couple of cracked ribs and a loose tooth to go with those shiners."

Steve scowled at him. "Tony," his voice held a definite note of warning this time, "you're not going to make me give you the same lecture again, are you?"

"Suppose I can let you off the hook this time," Tony sniped in return. "You're not my mother, Rogers, God rest her soul."

"Perhaps not," Steve grumbled, "but all the same, I won't have you hiding injuries from me."

That exchange, to their surprise, had Junior laughing at them. "Oh my god," he wheezed after a moment. "I needed that. Jesus, you two are so married and you can't even see it for yourselves."

Tony said nothing, still a bit angry with Junior over the soul-baring conversation they'd had at Urich's. This latest salvo had hit home just as hard, but he wasn't about to admit it. "Shut up and go to sleep," he snapped, trying not to think about Steve's silence in the face of this comment and what it meant.

Steve's infamous glare -- normally reserved for Fisk and anyone who broke the law -- was trained on Junior, quelling and bordering on venomous. He said nothing, just holding Junior's eyes until Junior shook his head and turned his attention to getting their pitiful excuse for a campsite set up.

It took a few minutes for the silence to break after that. Junior had shrugged and turned back to the horse, carefully taking the pair of bedrolls and the rest of their gear down, then done what he could to get halfway comfortable.

Steve looked on as they got settled, then planted himself on a nearby rock with a view, clearly intending to keep watch.

Tony wanted to protest, but his injuries dissuaded him. He was stubborn, yes, but he wasn't about to turn down a chance to rest and recover a little.

He ended up lying on Steve's bedroll, staring up at the stars and unable to keep his wandering thoughts from turning back to Junior's comment. Married? Where the Sam Hill was this version of him from to say such things as though they were natural and accepted? What kind of world did he live in, where such relationships were simply seen as normal? It sounded like a social paradise to Tony. Not to have to hide who he was? Not to have to tolerate slurs or whispers because of who he chose to invite to his bed? Well, beyond those that were normal for a conventional couple, anyway. He was sure those were still very much in evidence even in Junior's world.

And Junior thought he and Steve acted like a married couple...?

The way he'd said it, he'd implied it was reciprocal. He hadn't said Tony acted like he was married to Steve, or vice versa. Simply that they acted married.

Maybe he was reading far too much into those words.

No, not maybe. Definitely.

Steve had that thing going on with Carol. Whatever it was. Junior was imagining things, or doing his best to get a reaction out of the two of them.

Steve's reaction had said it all.

Forcing himself to close his eyes and try to clear his mind, Tony took as deep a breath as he could before his bruises protested.

Fisk retaliated the next morning.

\------


End file.
